Never I Think
by mealways
Summary: mashashi Kishimoto stills the creator.. but this story is mine...   still about LOVE and still about HURT... CHECK IT OUT
1. Chapter 1

Dia hendak berbaring di kasur kecil nan nyaman. Hendak melepas penat seharian yang ditanggung. Namun, baru saja ia ingin memejamkan mata, suara gaduh membuat keningnya mengernyit menahan kesal.

_Damn, apa lagi ini?_

Ia segera bangkit dan membuka pintu kamar itu. Melihat keluar. Tak ada apapun, ia hendak kembali masuk dan menutup pintu, namun sebelum semua itu dilakukannya, suara gaduh itu kembali terdengar.

Suara itu berasal dari kamar sebelah, kamar wanita itu. Segera ia mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di depan pintu yanng tertutup. Ia menaiki kursi itu dan meihat melalui ventilasi yang berada di atas pintu.

Ia tersentak, namun hanya sebentar saja. Ia segera paham dengan apa yangn terjadi.

Ia melihat dua tubuh tanpa busana sedang bergulat di atas ranjang dengan penuh perasaan yang membara.

Segera ia turun, tak mau melihat lebih. Ia bosan, muak sekaligus mual.

Masuk kekamar, diambilnya jaket dan kunci rumah, dan bergegas ia menuju pintu untuk meninggalkan rumah sementara waktu. Menenangkan diri.

_Apakah tidak ada tempat lain? Kalian membuatku muak. _

Ia berjalan cepat, menghindari berpapasan dengan siapa saja. Ia ingin sendiri...

Langkah kaki membawanya menuju satu tempat, tempat yang membuatnya nyaman, melupakan semua yang membuatnya kesal.

Tak lama kemudian ia sampai di tempat itu, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Suara air yang menderu mulai terdengar, ia teus berjalan hingga kakinya menyentuh air yang bergulung saling mengejar.

Kemudian ia mulai mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk. Merenung, ia suka melakukan itu, membuatnya merasa seperti seorang manusia. Ia membayangkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, hal itu membuatnya bergidik menahan malu.

Sebagai seorang wanita hatinya terluka. Entah mengapa.

Ia memutuskan untuk lebih lama lagi berada dipantai.

Ia suka pantai

Ia mulai mengambil kerikil dan memutar-mutarnya di telapak tangan. Lalu seperti biasa ia akan melemparnya ke tengah pantai, sejauh yang ia bisa.

Lemparan pertama, tidak mencapai tengah air. Bahkan menyentuh air pun tidak. Ia mulai mencoba lagi.

Lagi, dan lagi.

Namun, ketika ia melempar kerikil untuk yang keempat kalinya, ia mendengar suara mengaduh.

Bulu kuduknya segara berdiri, waspada, ia siap mengambil ancang-ancang, melawan atau kabur.

"AWWW" suara pria! "Tidakkah, kau punya pekerjaan lain? Haruskan melempar batu kearahku?"

"aku tidak melempar batu kearahmu, aku hanya ingin melemparnya ke air" sergahnya cepat "Aku tidak tahu ada orang lain disini" ia bangkit dan hendak melangkah pergi.

"Aku tidak mendengar kata 'Maaf' " ucap pria itu.

Ia hanya mendelik ke arah si pria, namun tak mengacuhkan sindirannya. Ia tetap berniat pergi.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau yang harus pergi?" suara barintone itu menahannya. Pria itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Semakin dekat

Semakin dekatkini jarak mereka hanya semeter saja.

"Duduklah, aku tidak mengusirmu" suara barintone itu kembali membujuknya.

Ia kembali duduk, entah mengapa.

"Apa yang seorang wanita lakukan di tempat sunyi dan gelap seperti ini?"

"Apa yang seorang pria lakukan dimalam seperti ini?" tanya si wanita balik.

"HAHAHA"

_Tawa yang renyah_

"Aku hanya seang ingin duduk dan melepas lelah, aku baru saja bertempur melawan dua wanita yanng sangat perkasa" jawab si lelaki.

_Bertempur? Melawan wanita? Apakah yang di madsudnya itu di..._

"Ranjang, ya di ranjang" tukas si pria dengan senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya, seakan dapat membaca pikiran sang wanita.

"Apa urusanya denganku, kenapa pula kau harus mengatakannya kepada kku?"

Si pria hanya diam. Lalu tak lama ia mulai merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama.

"Jika kau butuh hiburan" serunya sambil tersenyum, dengan jari jempol dan telunjuk mengapit selembar kertas kecil, yanng hendak diberikannya kepada si wanita.

Si wanita hanya menatapnya...

"Kau gigolo?" tanyanya.

Si pria hany tersenyum

Lalu si wanita mulai memancarkan tatapan jijik, namun segera dihilangkannya, sebelum si pria sadar.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya, aku membenci gigolo" ujar si wanita

"Benarkah? Apakah kau tidak pernah menginginkan sentuhan dari seorang pria?"

"tidak, jikapun ia, bukan dari pria seperti mu."

"haahh,, itu semua terserah kau saja" ujar si pria sambil memengang pergelangan tangan si wanita, dan meletakkan kartu nama itu ditelapak tanganya.

"Jika kau kesepian hubingi saja"

Si wanita segera menepiskan pegangan itu dan mulai berdiri. Ia menatap si pria sebentar dengan pandangan jijik. Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan si pria yang menyunggingkan senyum.

_Kenapa ini? Jantungku berdebar? Ooohh tidak..._

Ia terus berlari, dan tanpa sadar ia telah berada di depan pintu rumah sewaannya bersama temannya.

Ia membuka pintu dan menguncinya lagi. Ia berjalan terus melewati kamar temannya, ia tidak perduli, apakah temannya sudah selesai atau belum. Ia tidak peduli, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I **

**Warning! Ooc dan oc, abal, dan masih banyak yang lainnya**

**Makasih buat yang udah reviews**

**Grace Reyhandita31**

**Tabita pinkybunny**

**Hime mitsuki**

**Saran and kritik ditampung ^_^**

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Hari baru, rumah baru, sekolah baru…

Semua baru.. apa yang tidak baru ya?

Mungkin wajahku,, wajahku masih yang lama… memangnya bisa berubah dalam sekejap mata? Jika iya aku ingin mengubah wajahku seperti wajah Selena Gomez.. hehehehe

Ini hari pertama ku bersekolah di Gakuen Konoha. Kami baru saja pindah rumah.. aku dan teman ku semenjak kecil. Kami pindah kedaerah ini karena ingin melanjutkan sekolah.

Hanya aku sebenarnya, temanku lebih memilih bekerja. Nama ku ….

"Kazuki… kau akan berangkat sekarang?"

Yah.. itulah nama ku. Kazuki. Sepertinya aku harus menyauti panggilan itu, jika tidak sang pemilik suara akan ngamuk…

" Ya, sebentar lagi"

"jika kau pergi, jangan kunci pintunya, teman ku akan datang" ujarnya.

Sontak darah ku mendidih, apa dia akan melakukannya lagi? Sebegitu nikmatnyakah?

Whatever, segera aku berlari aku tidak peduli lagi,,,

ooooooOOOOOoooooo

sekolah baruku, aku melihat segerombolan murid-murid berjalan, sindrom yang biasanya dialami para murid baru, kini kurasakan.

Akankah hari ini berjalan lancar?

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

end POV

Dengan bergegas Kazuki melangkah menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Sebelumnya ia sudah pernah kesana, saat hendak mendaftarkan diri.

Dengan santai namun tanpa ragu ia berjalan dan memasuki ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian ia sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan sang kepala sekolah, wanita cantik dengan ukuran dada diatas rata-rata :D

"kenapa kau memilih sekolah ini?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Hah?" ia diam sejenak "Tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya saja reputasi sekolah ini sangat membanggakan. Itu saja"

Sang kepala sekolah hanya diam dan mereka kembali berjalan dengan cepat, menuju kelas yang akan ditempati oleh Kazuki, si murid baru.

"Baiklah, ini kelasmu yang baru. Segala sesuatu yang menyulitkanmu tanyakan saja kepada wali kelasmu. Kebetulan wali kelasmu nanti orang yanng ramah. " ujar Kepala Sekolah cepat

"Hm" sambil menggangguk Kazuki menatap ruangan kelas itu dari kaca pintu.

Kepala sekolah mengajak Kazuki masuk, dan kini mereka telah berdiri di depan kelas. Seluruh murid lelaki di kelas itu memperhatikan kedepan. Lebih tepatnya sih ke dada kepala sekolah,,, hehehehe :D

"Maaf Guru Orochimaru, saya mengganggu kegiatan mengajar anda, saya membawa murid baru" ujar kepala sekolah sopan kepada Orochimaru, guru kimia di sekolah itu.

"Ya, tidak apa, lanjutkanlah" jawab Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, tolong perhatikan saya sebentar, disamping saya ini adalah murid baru, namanya Kazuki, jika ingin mengenalnya lebih lanjut, bisa dilakukan saat jam istirahat nanti."

Kepala sekolah menyelesaikan bicaranya seraya memandang kearah Kazuki. Berharap Kazuki akan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun yang dilihatnya adalah Kazuki yang sedang berdiri kaku seakan baru saja melihat hantu.

"Kazuki?" panggil si kepala sekolah, "kazuki…?" ujarnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Ehh.. hah, iya?" jawab Kazuki gelagapan.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu!"

"Hm.. eengg,,, Perkenalkan, namaku Kazuki Kanazaki,.." ia diam sejenak, menatap sekeliling

"MOHON BANTUANNYA!" teriaknya semangat seraya membungkuk.

oooooOOOOOooooo

*Kazuki POV*

_Dia ada disini? Bersekolah disini? Menjadi teman sekelasku? Aapp… apakah ini mimpi? Jika iya,, kumohon, bangunkan aku segera…._

Aku terperanjat seakan baru saja melihat hantu. Baru saja aku berdiri didepan kelas dan mengedarkan pandangan, mataku langsung tertumbuk pada wajah itu. Wajah pria itu. Pria dengan rambut perak yang indah.. oopss, madsudku pria dengan rambut perak yang menyebalkan…..

Sungguh malu sekali… kepala sekolah menegurku.. pasti aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Aku harus menunjukkan siapa diriku, aku tidak boleh terlihat gugup,, hiraukan saja dia.. anggap tidak pernah mengenalnya. Ya betul! Anggap tidak pernah mengenalnya….

"Hm.. eengg,,, Perkenalkan, namaku Kazuki Kanazaki,.."

"MOHON BANTUANNYA!"

ooooOOOOOoooo

**buat hime maaf, yg ceweknya emang harus OC, soalnya author udah janji sama temen author buat bikin fic yang ada OC nya… hehehe**

**reviews ditunggu…**

**buat silent readers,,, reviews tetap dinanti…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

* * *

Terbelenggu ku disudut siang, seakan tak ada lagi asa yang dapat kuraih…..

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Perlahan tapi pasti gadis dengan rambut hitam itu berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya. Tampak sekali ia sedang terburu-buru. Tas selempang nya ikut bergoyang seirama langkah kaki dan dawai indah rambut hitam itu, Selentingan pinggang. Batas maksimal yang bisa ditoleransi oleh kesanggupannya untuk merawat.

Hari ini gadis itu berubah menjadi seorang sama sekali berbeda. Biasanya ia selalu tak acuh dengan penampilan. Pakaian seenaknya, rambut diikat ekor kuda, T-shirt, jeans, kets, jadi sahabat karibnya.

Namun kali ini, semua itu seakan berganti.

Bukan, bukan seakan berganti.

Namun memang berganti. Menjadi sesuatu yang baru.

Semenjak kejadian di kantin sekolah Ia kini menggunakan blouse dan cardigan sehingga terlihat manis, tak hanya itu, ia pun menggunakan rok. Seperti hari ini, ia menggunakan baju berbahan sifon putih yang terlihat feminim. Rambut hitam indahnya tak lagi diikat. Melainkan digerai dihiasi pita manis.

Jika dulu ketika ia berlalu tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Kini seluruh mata memandang ketika ia berlalu, tak hanya kaum adam. Kaum hawa-pun ikut tertegun dengan seorang sejenisnya itu.

Namun Kazuki -gadis itu- tak menghiraukan semua itu. Dalam hatinya tertanam kuat keinginan untuk berubah, menjadi pribadi lain. Pribadi yang peduli dengan dirinya sendiri.

Pengalaman hidup telah mengajarinya bahwa bersikap cuek sebagai bentuk protes terhadap nasib sama sekali bukan hal yang berguna. Kini ia mulai untuk membahagiankan dirinya dan mulai untuk menata hidupnya kembali.

Dan mungkin saja dengan melakukan hal itu ia akan mendapatkan bonus.

Ya! Bonus. Seperti…

Mendapatkan hati pria idamannya. Jika ingin jujur, kenapa ia bertekat untuk berubah adalah,,, makhluk ciptaan tuhan berjenis pria. Pria ini. Pria yang mampu membuat hatinya berdegup kencang. Seakan hatinya ingin meloncat keluar saat matanya menatap pria ini,

Kazuki secara tak sengaja bertemu lelaki ini. Jika mengingat kejadian waktu itu sontak pasti mukanya langsung memerah.

Kejadian itu terjadi pada hari kelima ia berada di sekolah barunya itu. Kazuki belum mengenal siapapun disekolah itu. Perasaan malu akan keadaan dirinya membuatnya minder untuk berkenalan duluan. Maklum saja, 80% siswa sekolah ini adalah anak orang kaya. Orang tua mereka dari berbagai profesi, mulai dari pengusaha, polisi, dokter, dosen, diplomat, politikus, anggota dewan bahkan menteri. Tak terkecuali anak pengusaha terkaya dinegeri ini bersekolah disekolah disini. Tak terelakan karena prestasi dan mutu sekolah yang cukup terjaga. Dan sisa 19,9% masih terbilang cukup mampu untuk membanggakan harta orang tuanya. Dan sisa 0,1% lagi merupakan anak yang mengandalkan beasiswa untuk dapat menginjak Konoha Gakuen ini.

Sisa 0,1% itu termasuk dirinya, ia tak tahu siswa lainnya yang mengandalkan beasiswa. Lagipula ia tak begitu peduli.

Siang itu ia berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Kantin itu lebih terlihat seperti Café daripada kantin sekolah. Bagaimana tidak, interior nya bergaya café pinggir jalan seperti di Venesia yang menghadirkan keromantisan dan kenyamanan. Interior yang indah dan _lux_ –itupun sepadan dengan sajian yang ditawarkannya. Musik yang mengalun merdu-pun selalu mengiringi siswa-siswa sewaktu menyantap sajian yang ada.

Kazuki sudah tak sanggup melawan desakan cacing diperutnya untuk segera menambah amunisi untuk siang itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju "café" sekolah.

Sesampainya di stand _fast food_ ia segera memesan _cheeseburger_. Bukan karena ini makanan kesukaannya. Namun hanya ini yang mampu dijangkau oleh keadaan kantongnya. Bayangkan saja untuk seporsi nasi saja harus membayar ¥100.

Setelah mendapatkan _cheeseburger_-nya Kazuki mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Yang berada di sudut paling sepi tentu saja. Ia mulai melahap makanannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sejauh matanya bisa menjangkau.

Saat itulah. Itulah saat yang dimana waktu seakan terhenti, suara biola terdengar lembut dan merdu, angin sejuk sepoi menghampiri membelai pipi yanng merona merah.

Ia hendak melakukan gigitan ketiga pada _cheeseburger_ itu saat matanya terpaku pada sosok itu. Sosok yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana lucunya wajah Kazuki saat itu. Dengan mulut menganga dan _cheeseburger_ tergantung diantara mulut.

Sepersekian detik ia masih terpaku pada sosok pria itu. Semenit telah berlalu namun Kazuki masih tak bergeming. Mata bulat indahnya seakan memerintahkan kerja sel-nya untuk hanya terfokus pada sosok itu. Memaksa kelenjar syaraf yang terhubung langsung ke otak untuk hanya terfokus pada sosok itu. Menguasai kerja otaknya hanya untuk mencerna perintah sang mata, sehingga sistem motorik dari indra lainnya terganggu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi masih terasa menyejukkan Kazuki.

Sosok pria yang berada 2 meja didepannya itu sungguh membuat dirinya bergetar. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Perasaan hangat menjalar dari seluruh tubuhnya menuju satu tempat. Mendarat mulus pada pipinya yang putih dan halus itu. Semburat merah muda merona di pipi-nya.

Ia tak dapat menahan asa untuk meraih, menggapai, memeluk pria itu. Pria dengan rambut hitam itu. Pria dengan kulit putih itu, pria dengan mata hitam berliannya yang indah, pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Ia masih terfokus pada manusia indah didepannya itu.

Ia tidak bermaksud untuk berbicara dengan pria itu. Ia bahkan tak ingin mengganggu posisi pria itu yang terlihat cukup dinikmati oleh si pria. Ia tak ingin mengusik si pria yang sedang membaca buku itu dengan pandangan mata Kazuki. Cukup dirinya saja yang sadar dengan perilakunya itu. Cukup ia saja yang sadar bhwa saat ini ia sedang menatap sang lelaki.

Namun kemudian keheningan sang lelaki terusik oleh sesuatu. Kazuki kaget. Ia mencari tahu hal yang mengakibatkan itu semua…. Namun seketika ia sadar. Sumber masalah dan keributan adalah dirinya…...

TBC ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Dalam sesaat semua keindahan yang Kazuki rasasakan berubah menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Bayangan indah angannya tentang pria itu hilang lenyap seketika,, hilang tak berbekas.. hanya karena serangkaian kata-kata, hanya karena sebuah suara, hanya karena seseorang.. dan itu karena orang itu.. manusia itu!

_Aku benci dia! Aku membencinya.. ! _

"HAI! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?" ujarnya sambil menepuk punggung Kazuki,

"Huh, ternyata kau sedang memperhatikan si sombong Itachi itu…" ujarnya yang membuat mata Kazuki seakan mau keluar saking melototnya.

Bagaiman tidak. Jika Kakashi hanya berbicara dengan volume 'normal', itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tapi ia berbicara dengan volume -yang-akan-membuat-seluruh-mata-memandang-kearah-asal-suara- .

Kazuki melotot kepada Kakashi yang dibalas dengan tatapan ngantuknya. Dengan muka merah-bukan-karena-malu- Kazuki perlahan memutar kepalnya kearah Itachi Uchiha, objek pikirannya sebelum teriakkan Kakashi merusak itu semua.

Itachi menatap Kazuki dengan tatapan datar, lalu ia bangkit dari bangkunya.

Dan,,, dan,,, dan,,, dan hal selanjutnya membuat Kazuki seakan berharap ia tidak ada saat itu, berharap seandainya ia memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat dirinya transparan.

Itachi berjalan menuju Kazuki! Ya! Ia berjalan dengan mantap dan pasti. Sontak saja Kazuki kalang kabut dan berusaha merapikan rambutnya, anak rambutnya yang tak mau rapi ia gugup, badannya bergetar hebat, seluruh akiran darahnya serentak menuju pipnya yang merona merah. Jantunganya memompa darah dengan cepat, memompa adrenalin dan berharap saat itu ia berada pada penampilan terbaiknya, tapi tidak, ia tidak berada di penampilan terbaiknya !

Satu meter…..

Setengah meter….

40 langkah…

10 langkah…

5 langkah…

Satu langkah lagi…

Apa?

Tidak ada !

Tidak ada apa-apa?

Lewat!

Hanya lewat?

Ia hanya lewat?

Bagaimana mung….

Mungkin saja !

Kepala Kazuki menoleh mengikuti arah langkah kaki Itachi ketika ia hanya melewati Kazuki…

Kekecewaan dan kelegaan beradu berebut tempat di relung hati itu, dan tentu saja kecewa yang menang. Kakashi melihat itu dan hanya terdiam dan mengambil tempat duduk didepan Kazuki.

Ia menatap kazuki, namun ketika ia akan mengatakan sesuatu…..

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH? APA KAU PIKIR DIRIMU ITU HEBAT?"

Kazuki berteriak mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya, kekecewaannya…

"Ap.. apa? Aku.. aku han…"

PLAK !

Omongan Kakashi terputus oleh sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya. Tamparan itu cukup keras untuk membuat seluruh mata yang memandang mereka sedikit berkedit bergidik ekspresi kaget dan ngeri !

Kazuki meanatap tajam mata Kakashi untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian meninggalkan pria itu dengan sejuta tanda tanya,,…..

oooooOOOOOooooo

Kazuki hanya bisa menggeleng berulang kali ketika ia mengingat kejadian itu…..

_Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa seperti ini? Arrgghhhh….. bisa-bisanya aku menatapnya begitu lama dan tidak menyadari Kakashi sudah ada di sebelahku, cukup lama untuk mengetahui aku sedang memperhatikannya,,,,_

_Kejadian ini memang membuatku mengetahui namanya. Itachi. Nama yang bagus bukan? Itachi Uchiha…._

_Tapi tidak dengan cara memalukan seperti itu!_

_Aku bisa saja mengetahui namanya dengan bertanya dengan orang lain, Kakashi kau menyebalkan!_

_Tapi sejak kejadian itu ia menghindariku… biasanya ia selalu saja mengganggu ku, mengangetkanku dengan bersembunyi dibelakangku ketika aku sedang berbicara atau membuka loker, dan ketika aku akan berbalik, ia akan mengagetkanku ! kekanak kanakkan.._

_Bagaimana bisa ada pria yang seperti itu? Tapi herannya ketenarannya hampir menyaingi Itachi. Banyak siswa perempuan yang mengejar dan mengidolakan kakashi. Walaupun Itachi lebih populer, namun Kakashi lebih _friendly.

_Huh, apa yang dipkirkan Itachi tentang diriku?_

oooooOOOOOooooo

Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Hufh menyebalkan bukan, kau tidak tau salah mu apa, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau ditampar. Dia itu tidak waras, kepalaku rasanya pusing memikirkan insiden di kantin. Mana kutau jika dia benar-benar memperhatikan itachi ! 

Bukan salahku jika Itachi bersikap dingin padanya ! itu memang sifatnya ! Apa salahku juga jika Itachi tidak menyukainya ?

Ehh?

Apa ?

Suka?

Menyukai?

Itachi menyukai Kazuki?

KAZUKI MENYUKAI ITACHI !

Kenapa ini tak terpikir oleh ku sebelumnya? Pantas saja dia marah !

Tentu saja itu pandangan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta !

Dia jatuh cinta? , kenapa ini, perasaan ku baik-baik saja kan?

Tentu saja !

Aku baik baik saja

Baik-baik saja

Baik saja?

Baik?

Tidak baik

Aku tidak baik-baik saja !

oooooOOOOOooooo

_Saat ini, detik ini juga, aku ingin membunuh Kakashi !_

_Jika saat ini ia ada dihadapan ku aku akan segera membunuhnya. Lihat saja..  
_

oooooOOOOOooooo

_Sejak kejadian itu aku merasa ada yang aneh,, semua orang menatap ku dengan pandangan yang aneh,_

_Tak hanya teman sekelas ku saja, bahkan saat ku berjalan di lorong, ataupun menuju kantin, menuju perpusatakaan, pulang sekolah, semua orang menatap ku dengan aneh !_

_Bahkan aku merasa kodok yang akan kubedah kali ini pun menatap ku dengan aneh!_

_Saat aku mengakhiri pelajaran biologi, aku dipanggil oleh Orochimaru sensei. Ia menyuruhku mengikutinya menuju ruangannya di ruang guru.  
_

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Hm… aku langsung saja, aku sudah dewasa, dan kau pun sudah dewasa"

"aa… Orochimaru _sensei_, bisa kita _to the point _saja?"

"Baiklah, apa kau menyukai Itachi Uchiha?"

"HUH?" kazuki termangu dan keningnya mengernyit seketika.

"Aku bukannya bermaksud menghakimu, namun karena aku peduli padamu makanya aku mengatakan ini padamu. Kau murid baruku, namun kemampuanmu dan prestasimu melebihi sebagian murid-muridku yang telah lebih dahulu ku ajar. Orochimaru menghela nafas. "Aku mengenalmu karena kau muridku, dan aku mengenal Itachi, karena ia muridku!"

"Ia bukan orang yang mudah bergaul dan bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Ia sangat tertutup. Dan satu-satunya wanita yang dapat ia terima selain ibunya hanya Hyuuga Hinata. Aku bukan merendahkan dirimu, namun jika dibandingkan dengan Hinata, siapa saja pasti memilih Hinata, walaupun aku akan memilihmu."

"kau bukan tipe wanita Itachi, kau terlalu tangguh untuk menjadi miliknya. Kau terlalu jauh untuk mengapainya. Ia terlalu angkuh"

"Ap.. apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu _sensei?_ Aku tidak mengerti.. emmm"

"Aku sudah mendengar kejadian di kantin sekolah dua hari yang lalu….."

GUBRAK!

TBC

Buat silent rider,,, review ditunggu…. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**ooc, abal, nggak menarik, oc, dll**

**disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lebih lanjut baca sendiri deh...**

oooooOOOOOooooo

_Aku paham sekarang.. aku paham sekarang ini semua tentang apa, aku tau sekarang.._

_Jika Orochimaru sensei saja sudah dapat berbicara seperti itu, aku yakin seluruh sekolah sudah tau tentang insiden di Café, eerr madsudku di kantin sekolah._

_Kakashi, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau telah merusak hidupku, aaarrrggggggghhhhhhh….. kenapa ada manusia sepertimu? Menyebalkan, kau pikir kau itu sudah cukup hebat. Lihat saja aku tidak akan pernah perduli lagi dengan semua hal yang menyangkut tentang dirimu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!  
_

oooooOOOOOooooo

Lelah sekali malam ini, entah mengapa aku mengabaikan semua panggilan, baik itu dari klien ku langsung maupun dari agenku. Perasaan ku tidak menentu, rasanya seperti semangat hidupku ini telah lenyap ditelan bumi. 

Masih kuingat sikapnya padaku semenjak kejadian itu. Jika biasanya saat kuganggu dia masih memberi respon, kini ia tak lagi mengacuhkan ku. Sikapnya perlahan menjauh dan semakin menjauh. Ia tak lagi menganggapku ada. Jika aku berdiri didepannya, ia melewati ku begitu saja, seakan aku ini hanya pajangan. 

Sepi mengiris pedih, aku merindukan tawanya saat tau aku hanya mengerjainya. Aku merindukan helaian rambutnya yang bertebangan menyapu mukaku saat angin menggoda rambut indah itu.

Aku tahu, ini semua salahku, seharusnya mulutku tidak terlalu comel saat itu.

Tiba-tiba lamunanku terhenti oleh deringan dari saku celanaku, keningku mengernyit saat tahu yang menelfonku adalah Nyonya Mae. Hatiku bimbang antara ingin mengangkatnya atau membiarkan handphone itu terus berbunyi.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Halo?"

"…."

"Nyonya Mae?"

"Mm.. ya!" berhenti sebentar. "Aku senang sekali kau mau mengangkat telponku, aku sepat pesimis sebelumnya"

"Ya"

"Hm.. apa kau sibuk?"

"Dimana"

"Hnn.. sepertinya kau sudah mengerti.. eeennggg.. di rumahku saja, malam ini jam 8 bagaimana?"

""baiklah"

"kau marah? Apa kau sudah punya janji sebelumnya?"

"Ha? Tidak, tidak ada, aku hanya kaget saja"

"Baiklah sayang, aku menunggumu"

"sampai jumpa, aku tutup"

Klik!

oooooOOOOOooooo

_Sepi sekali malam ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Jika kemarin-kemarin dimalam hari aku akan keluar untuk menghindari memergoki pergumulan seru temanku dan teman kencannya, saat ini justru dia yang pergi keluar untuk menghindariku memergokinya. _

_Rasanya aneh._

_Biasanya aku berjalan menuju pantai dan itu menjadi kebiasaanku. Dan seperti sudah terjadwal, aku tahu saat jarum menunjuk kearah angka sebelas, itulah saat aku akan melihatnya, melihatnya menghampiriku. Selama satu jam kami hanya saling diam, dan dia yang akan memulai percakapan. Selalu begitu. _

_Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa lebih nyaman berbicara dengannya saat di pantai. _

_Kakashi Hatake…_

_Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dirimu?  
_

oooooOOOOOooooo

Tak tahan akan kesunyian yang menyelimuti, Kazu meraih jaketnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai.

Menunduk sembil berjalan, dikeramaian ia seperti orang orang lainnya yang seakan sibuk dengan rutinitas masing-masing. Namun jika melihat lebih dekat, ada kesedihan dimata gadis itu. Lampu dari gedung-gedung tinggi dan lampu jalanan terpantul indah dari mata bulat besarnya. Namun itu semua tak mampu menutupi kesedihannnya.

Ia terus berjalan tak menghiraukan sekelilingnya..

Sehingga saat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang melaju menuju ke arahnya-pun tak membuatnya bergeming, ia terus berjalan lurus, hingga langkahnya terhenti oleh…

CIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT…..

BRAKKKKKKKKKK….

Kazu terpental karena hantaman benda keras itu. Namun tidak terlalu keras hingga harus membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Ia hanya lecet sedikit dan agak shock.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"SHIT ! orang bodoh mana yang menghalangi jalanku" terdengar nada kemarahan dari ucapannya. Terlihat sekali dia tidak senang dengan apa yang terjadi. Sambil menggenggam kemudi dengan erat, berusaha untuk menahan marah. Rambut hitam kebiruannya yang panjang menutupi pandangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara lain, suara yang lembut. Ia bergegas membuka sabuk pengaman, membuka pintu dan berlari menuju Kazu yang terduduk di jalanan. Kejadian berikutnya seperti rentetan adegan film yang diputar lambat.

"Seorang gadis. Pantas saja, pasti gadis yang tengah patah hati. Merasa seakan dunia ini hanya dirinyalah yang paling merana !" ketus suara pria itu mengiringi hilangnya Hinata dari mobil.

Hinata melihat Kazu yang duduk di jalanan beraspal itu sedang meringis kesakitan sambil melihat lengannya yang terluka. Tangannya yang putih bersih terlihat seperti salju yang mengeluarkan darah. Kulitnya yang memang putih semakin terlihat pucat karena dinginnya malam.

Dengan segera Hinata menghampiri Kazu

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya hinata cemas. Dengan pasti ia melepas jaket wolnya dan menyampirkan jaket itu kepundak Kazu.

"A.. Aku baik baik saja, tidak apa-apa" ujar Kazu seraya berusaha mengembalikan Jaket itu. Namun dengan pasti Hinata kembali memaksa Kazu untuk tetap mengenakan Jaket itu.

"Kami akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, ayo masuk ke mobil" ujar Hinata.

"Tidak perlu" Kazu mengelak sambil berusaha berdiri. Hinata membantunya dengan memegangi tangganya.

Setelah sama-sama berdiri, barulah Kazu sadar siapa yang telah menabraknya sekaligus yang menlongnya! Hyuuga Hinata! Wanita yang diakui keberadaannya oleh Itachi! Bukan, SATU-SATUNYA WANITA(selain ibunya) YANG DIAKUI KEBERADAANNYA OLEH ITACHI!

Tersirat sekali diwajahnya bahwa ia kaget, ia berharap Hinata tak mengenalinya. Kazu mulai berpikir. Jika Hinata ada disini, apakah Itachi ada disini juga? Apakah mobil yang menabraknya dikemudikan oleh Itachi?

"Ada apa? Apakah ada yang salah? Mana yang sakit? Lenganmu?"

"Ti.., ti..tidak a..a.."

"Hinata, dia sudah mengatakan ia tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pergi! Kita sudah sangat terlambat!" terdengar suara pria yang sangat sinis. Dengan serentak Kazu dan Hinata mendongak. Terlihat ekspresi kaget pada keduanya, namun pada Hinata lebih cepat ternetralisir.

"Kita tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian disini Sasuke!" Pinta Hinata

Rasa harap yang sempat menghampiri Kazu sirna dengan cepat setelah ia mengetahui siapa yang bersama Hinata. Ia tidak mengenal pria itu. Tapi ia sangat mirip dengan Itachi. Dan entah mengapa rasa kecewa itu bercampur dengan rasa lega yang aneh.

"A.. Aku tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kalian sibuk. Pergilah. Aku juga harus cepat-cepat ke suatu tempat" sambung Kazu cepat. Ia segera melepaskan Jaket Hinata dan mengambil tangan Hinta lalu menyerahkan jaket itu.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah Hinata, dia sendiri sudah bilang begitu. Kita harus cepat" tukas Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Kazu dengan pandangan cemas dan peduli. Kazu balas menatap Hinata dan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Hinata. Dengan cepat ia menyalami tangan Hinata dan Mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian Kazu menatap Sasuke. Ia sempat merasa sakit hati. Ia tahu ia yang salah, tidak hati-hati saat berjalan. Namun seharusnya sedikit saja Sasuke menunjukkan rasa bersalah! Paling tidak rasa cemas. Namun yang dilihatnya hanya pandangan sinis.

Kazu menggeleng pelan kepalanya berusaha menepis perasaan itu dan mengangkat mukanya. Berusaha terlihat tegar dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia berjalan lurus dan berusaha untuk tidak melihat kebelakang. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang pedih dan menusuk di hatinya. Sebelumnya ia berfikir Hinata adalah gadis pesolek dan angkuh. Namun ternyata gadis yang ia anggap rivalnya ternyata adalah gadis yang baik dan lembut. Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus sedih. Wajar saja Itachi menyukai Hinata.

**to be continue...**

**review plisss...**

**untuk lebih meningkatkan mutu tentunya, KRITIK DAN SARAN DITUNGGU**

**flame juga boleh penting membangun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER IV  
**

* * *

Suara musik klasik terdengar keseluruh penjuru rumah besar itu. Atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut mansion. Bangunan tua namun tampak terawat ini memancarkan kemegahan dan menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Halaman yang luas memperlihatkan selera seni yang tinggi,.

Dibagian utara rumah terdapat taman mawar, lebih dari 100 spesies. Bahkan terdapat mawar-mawar hasil persilangan sendiri. Di selatan terdapat kebun binatang mini, isinya cukup lengkap, mulai dari beruang, orang hutan, buruk merak, burung onta, kumpulan burung kenari, harimau putih, harimau sumatra, singa bahkan anconda. Kebun binatang mini itu ditata seperti habitat asli hewan-hewan yang ada. Di timur mansion itu terdapat taman ala puri-puri Inggris.

Sedangkan di barat merupakan jalan masuk yang terdiri dari gerbang awal, jalan berkelok-kelok yang panjang dihiasi pohon maple di kiri-kanan dan gerbang utama. Setelah gerbang utama dibuka, akan disambut oleh air mancur besar yang indah. Disekeliling air mancur itu terdapat patung-patung manusia. Ada yang terlihat seperti sedang duduk, berdiri, memanggil seseorang, tertawa dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya. Dalam bentuk lelaki dan perempuan yang terbuat dari batu pualam.

Di taman timur terlihatlah pemuda tampan hampir sempurna sedang berjalan hilir mudik dengan gelisah. Rambut panjang hitamnya diikat dan menampilkan leher jenjangnya. Sorot kecemasan terlihat dari matanya yang hitam. Mata itu tak henti-hentinya membentuk koordinasi kerja sama yang terlihat sinkron dan kompak dengan tangan kiri yang setiap 1 menit sekali otomatis terangkat dan sang mata akan melirik benda yang terpasang di tangan itu.

Para pelayan yang berada di belakangnya tak dapat berkutik apalagi menenangkan majikan mudanya itu. Mereka malah tertular virus kecemasan dari tuannya.

Suasana hening sekali, bahkan angin saja enggan untuk menampakkan wujudnya. Yang terdengar hanya suara derap kaki Si Tuan. Namun tiba-tiba saja keheningan itu terusik oleh derap kaki yang lain. Derap kaki tergesa-gesa, berlari dari salah seorang pelayan pria, tersirat rasa lega sekaligus khawatir dari wajahnya.

"Tuan! Tuan Muda Itachi!" ia berbicara dengan cepat dan semangat saat sudah berada di hadapan Itachi. "Nona Hinata dan Tuan Muda Sasuke telah Sampai. Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang utama sekarang !"

oooooOOOOOoooo

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi pada perjalanan menuju rumah. Hinata hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sasuke yang memegang kemudi sebenarnya ingin memulai pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi melihat ekspresi Hinata membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Masih terbayang dengan jelas kejadian dalam perjalanan tadi. Sebelum Sasuke menabrak gadis itu-atau lebih tepatnya gadis itu yang menabrakkan diri (menurut anggapan Sasuke)-, ia dan Hinata masih bersenda gurau. Namun sekarang ! Hinata hanya diam.

Hati Hinata begitu lembut, sehingga ia pasti masih memikirkan gadis itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membiarkan gadis itu pergi sendirian. Setidaknya Ia ingin memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Namun kehendak Kazu berkata lain. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hinata. Namun sebenarnya ada hal lain yang mengganjal hati Hinata. Lebih tepatnya 2 hal.

Pertama, sepertinya Hinata pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Wajah Kazu sangat familiar. Namun Hinata tidak ingat pernah bertemu dimana dengan Kazu. Yang kedua, ia telah terlambat datang kerumah Itachi. Ia takut Itachi akan cemas. Sebetulnya Itachi yang akan menjeputnya untuk menghadiri makan malam bersama ayah dan ibu Itachi serta Sasuke. Namun Sasuke memaksa ia yang akan menjeput Hinata.

Kini Hinata hanya bisa berharap Itachi bisa sedikit bersabar. Jika saja ia tidak lupa membawa telepon genggamnya, mungkin ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang dengan memberi kabar kepada Itachi. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Sebenarnya ia membaya Telepon genggamnya, namun ia ingin melihat reaksi Itachi mengenai keterlambatan Hinata. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membuatnya senang jika melihat Itachi frustasi dan cemas. Ia berbohong pada Hinata dengan mengatakan batrai _Handphone_-nya habis.

Sesampainya di gerbang Awal, sensor yang terdapat di jalanan mengidentifikasi jenis ban pada mobil itu dan memindainya serta mencocokkannya dengan data yang tersedia. Kamera CCTV yang terdapat di tembok gerbang memindai jenis mobil dan nomor kendaraan lalu memindai, mencocokkan data, dan akhirnya mengkombinasikan hasil kesimpulan.

Hasil kesimpulan inilah yang akan terkirim ke sebuah ruangan yang memiliki peralatan super canggih dan hanya orang tertentu yang dapat memasukinya. Lalu petugas yang bersangkutan memberi kabar kedatangan Sasuke dan Hinata kepada kepala pelayan yang akhirnya menugaskan salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengabarkan ini kepada Itachi.

Mendengar Hinata sudah tiba membuat Itach sedikit lega. Namun perasaan kesal dan cemas masih menyelimutinya. Kesal karena keterlambatan Hinata dan tidak ada satupun dari Sasuke maupun Hinata yang dapat dihubungi. Cemas karena takut, takut yang tidak beralasan sebenarnya. Itachi takut Hinata sengaja meminta Sasuke untuk tidak langsung pergi kerumah namun berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu, memanfaatkan waktu untuk bermesraan! Ataupun sebaliknya!

Tidak beralasan memang, karena Hinata adalah kekasih Itachi! Dan Hinata termasuk orang yang setia ! namun juga beralasan karena Sasuke mencintai Hinata lebih dari apapun, dan berusaha agar hati Hinata dapat berpaling kepadanya. Ketakutan terbesar Itachi!

Setelah mendengar kabar ini, Itachi segera berjalan menuju gerbang utama, ingin menyambut sekaligus memastikan keadaan Hinata. Ia berjalan cepat, begitu tergesa-gesa. Sesampainya di air mancur, Itachi berhenti dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Saat itu bertepatan dengan masuknya mobil Ferrari merah milik Sasuke. Roda-rodanya bergulir di aspal yang rata dan mulus. Roda-roda itu berhenti pada jarak 10 cm dari kaki Itachi.

Tidak menghiraukan perlakuan kurang sopan Sasuke, Itachi segera mengitari mobil dan membuka pintu bagi Hinata. Segera Hinata keluar dan memperlihatkan senyum permohonan maaf. Melihat senyum Hinata itu, sontak saja semua kecemasan yang tadinya melanda Itachi langsung hilang bagai tersapu angin.

Tangan Itachi yang besar segera meraih tangan Hinata yang kecil dan terlihat rapuh. Membimbingnya memasuki rumah.

Melihat adegan itu membuat hati Sasuke panas. Dengan cemburu yang meluap, Sasuke melemparkan kunci mobilnya begitu saja kearah pelayannya dan berjalan memasuki rumah menyusul Itachi dan Hinata.

oooooOOOOOooooo

" Aku masih cemas dengan gadis itu" ujar Hinata dengan memperlihatkan matanya yang bersungguh-sungguh, seolah ingin membenarkan perkataannya.

Itachi hanya diam sejenak, lalu ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun menutupnya kembali seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak jadi bicara.

Hinata telah menceritakan insiden yang mengakibatkan mereka terlambat sampai dirumah. Itachi bisa mengerti. Ia merasa bersalah karena memikirkan yang tidak-tidak sebelumnya. Tangannya kini mengelus lebut jemari tangan Hinata. Sedangkan matanya terus menatap Hinata. Seolah tak puas, kini ia mengecup lembut kening Hinata dan terus merambat ke kedua mata indah Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan meresapi perhatian serta kelembutan Itachi. Tak lama kemudian hembusan nafas Itachi terasa sekali menyapu kulit halus Hinata. Dan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Itachi memangut lembut bibir itu.

Mereka tidak perlu merasa khawatir akan ada yang melihat. Saat ini mereka berada di Kamar Itachi.

Pangutan lebut Itachi berubah menjadi kuluman saat Hinata membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Itachi mengambil alih permainan. Hinata hanya bisa menerima. Ia belum berani membalas kuluman Itachi. Perasaan malu masih melingkupi dirinya. Sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka beciuman dulu, 2 bulan yang lalu

Hinata tidak mungkin lupa dengan hari itu. Ia ingat setiap detil yang terjadi. Ia ingat saat itu sedang berada di bukit belakang sekolah. Ia sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang bersantai" jawab Hinata lembut. Ia menatap Itachi. Menatap dengan pandangan sayang. Ia sungguh mencintai laki-laki dihadapannya. Namun terkadang ia merasa rasa sayang itu lebih mirip rasa sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

"Hmm.. Hinata, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu… bolehkah?" tanya Itachi dengan nada cemas.

"tentu saja!"

"Hmm… Kau tahukan, sejak kecil kita sudah dekat dan kita tahu suatu saat nanti kita pasti menikah."

"Iya..?"

"Lalu,, apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan Itachi?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Aku mencintaimu !" jawab Itachi tegas dan mantap.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mencerna kalimat Itachi barusan. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi menggoyang lembut rambut panjang Hinata. Semakin menamabah kecantikannya.

"aku..aku.. tidak pantas untukmu Itachi. Aku hanya gadis jelek, sedangkan kau pria tampan. Banyak gadis lain yang lebih cantik yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk menerima cintamu, aku hanya…"

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Hinata terhenti. Sesuatu yang basah, lembut dan kenyal menahan ucapannya.

Itachi menciumnya, dibibirnya.

Ciuman pertama Hinata. Ia hanya bisa diam. Menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut bibir Itachi. Menikmati, namun tidak membalas. Hanya menikmati.

Dan sekarang itu jugalah yang dilakukan Hinata, menikmati dan tidak membalas. Sisi kewanitaannya masih menggangap bahwa wanita menunjukkan keagresifannya didepan pria adalah hal yang tabu. Ia merasa malu untuk membalas kuluman Itachi.

Itachi menghisap bibir bawah Hinata dengan lembut. Kemudian lidahnya kembali mengajak lidah Hinata bermain. Ciuman lembut Itachi tersebut berubah jadi ciuman yang penuh gairah. Ciuman yang lebih panas. Lidah Itachi lebih dalam lagi mencari kenikmatan. Bibirnya lebih kuat lagi mengisap bibir Hinata.

Mau tak mau Hinata terbawa suasana dan api gairah mulai membakarnya. Hinata mulai merasakan nafsu yang bermain. Ia melenguh ketika Itachi menggigit bibirnya. Mengajak bermain.

Hinata baru saja akan membalas kuluman Itachi ketika sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat Hinata menarik diri dari Itachi. Gugup dan malu. Pipinya merona.

Itachi mengumpat dalam hati, namun kakinya urung melangkah untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci. Pelayan mana yang berani mengganggu dirinya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tuan muda, makan malam akan segera dimulai. Nyonya meminta tuan muda dan Nona Hinata untuk datang keruang makan" Ujar sebuah suara wanita.

Itachi mendengus pelan

"Katakan pada ibu kami akan segera turun"

Hinata menatap lurus kebawah. Tidak berani menatap Itachi

oooooOOOOOoooo

Aku berjalan menuju apartemen Nyonya Mae. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja pergi dengan menggunakan mobil Nyonya Mae, dijemput oleh supirnya. Namun entah mengapa aku ingin berjalan kaki saja. Lebih nyaman. 

Di ujung jalan adalah tempat tinggal Nyonya Mae. Wanita kesempian. Seperti wanita-wanita lainnya yang kulayani. Hidup dengan penyesalan karena menikahi pria penuh obsesi untuk mengejar karir daripada memperhatikan istrinya yang setia menanti di rumah. Haus akan kasih sayang yang membuat mereka mengambil pilihan. Bercerai atau tetap mempertahankan keutuhan rumah tangga sambil mencari kenikmatan dari orang lain, gigolo. Seperti aku. 

Terkadang aku merasa kasihan dengan mereka. Menikah diusia muda dan harus kesepian setelah 5 tahun perkawinan. 

Biasanya setelah bercinta aku akan mendengarkan mereka bercerita mengenai kehidupan mereka baik sebelum ataupun sesudah pernikahan, terkadang aku akan menghibur mereka, dan terkadang aku hanya diam. Yang harus aku tunjukkan adalah bahwa aku mendengarkan keluh kesah mereka dengan seksama. Itulah yang mereka butuhkan. Didengar! 

Nyonya Mae merupakan klien spesial bagiku. Ialah yang mengenalkan aku akan dunia per-gigoloan ini. Ia yang mengajarkan aku bagaimana membuat wanita bahagia. Dalam 5 bulan awal aku menjadi gigolo, aku hanya melayani Nyonya Mae. Namun bulan-bulan berikutnya Nyonya Mae memberi aku kebebasan dan tidak mengikatku. Mungkin ia takut aku akan bosan dengannya dan meninggalkannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh suaminya. 

Dan ia hanya akan menghubungiku jika dia benar-benar merasa rindu padaku. Dan rasa ITU tidak dapat dibendung lagi. 

Aku sudah sampai dihalaman rumahnya dan beberapa langkah lagi saja aku akan sampai didepan pintu. 

Baru aku menginjakkan langkah di depan pintu, secercah sinar dari dalam terlihat olehku, karena seperti yang sudah kuduga, Nyonya Mae menanti ku dan ketika melihatku memasuki halaman rumahnya ia langsung menghambur ke pintu untuk menyambutku. 

Ia langsung memelukku dan mendekapku erat. Cukup lama ia memelukku seakan mengekspresikan perasaannya yang meluap-luap.

Aku melepaskan diri dari dekapannya dan melihat dirinya. Dihadapan ku kini berdiri wanita usia menjelang 30-an. Namun ia masih tampak cantik dan tubuhnya masih langsing. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang sebahu. Matanya sipit namun tidak sampai tidak terlihat. Hidungnya mancung dan indah. Bibirnya penuh dan sensual. Dadanya, yah bisa dibilang cukup indah. Sungguh keindahan yang dilewatkan begitu saja oleh suami Nyonya Mae. 

Aku menariknya masuk kedalam. Lalu mengunci pintu. Dan aku berbalik menghadapnya. Dan dengan menunggu aku siap atau tidak Nyonya Mae langsung menerjang bibirku dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. 

ooooOOOOoooo

"hmph…hmph" terdengar suara tertahan dari Kakashi dengan mulut masih dikulum oleh Nyonya Mae. Dengan tidak sabar Nyonya Mae merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kakashi. Berusaha meraih lebih banyak kehangatan. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka restleting celana Kakashi. Mendorongnya sampai lutut dan dengan bantuan jari kakinya menariknya kebawah.

Tangannya menyentuh dan mengelus pelan milik Kakashi yang berada dibalik celana dalam. Langsung saja Kakashi terpancing, dan ia membalas lumatan nyonya Mae dangan gairah yang membara.

Cukup lama keadaan ini berlangsung. Dengan sekali lagi menanggalkan harga dirinya, Kakashi memberikan apa yang diinginkan Nyonya Mae. Tangannya yang dari tadi diam, beangsur bekerja kearah leher Nyonya Mae, mengelus dengan lembut, lalu turun kearah belahan dada Nyonya Mae dan bermain-main di sekitar situ. Memberikan dampak yang sangat nyata bagi Nyonya Mae. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya mulai memberi lebih pada milik Kakashi yang terdapat di bawah perut itu. Nona Mae mengajak Kakashi bermain-main, dan ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya….

oooooOOOOOooooo

Kakashi berdiri membelakangi Nyonya Mae sambil mengenakan bajunya. Nyonya Mae terlelap di kasur dengan menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan. Kakashi melihat sebentar kearah nyonya Mae dan kemudian menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin yang terletak di samping tempat tidur king size itu.

Yang dilihat Kakashi bukanlah pria tampan yang menjadi rebutan. Melainkan hanya manusia kotor hitam dengan segala hina yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak tahan melihat bayangan dirinya. Kakashi langsung memalingkan muka dan meninggalkan kamar itu. Berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk meninggalkan rumah itu.

Kakashi terus berjalan dan berjalan. Ia tak tahu untuk apa dia terus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Jika dulu ia mempunyai alasan untuk menjalakannya, kini ia merasa tak lagi punya alasan itu. Alasan yang bisa terus membawanya pada kenyataan dan membuatnya terus tersenyum. Walaupun hatinya sedih dan terhina. Ia ingin pergi dan berlabuh di suatu tempat dimana ia bisa melepaskan semua bebannya. Namun ia tak tahu dimana.

Kakashi terhenti dan menegadah menatap langit. Menatap langit kelam dan hitam. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi lebih sakit dan pedih. Kemudian ia menurunkan kepalanya dan menatap kesamping. Perlahan ia mendengar suara ombak memecah karang. Ia melihat tempat itu. Tempat yang selama ini dianggapnya bisa membuatnya kembali menjadi Kakashi yang dulu.

Pantai itu dan Kazu-nya. Kazu miliknya. Ia tahu kenapa ia merasa pedih dan sakit. Merasa dirinya hina dan tidak pantas.

ai….

Sebuah kata yang dapat menghubungkan antara dirinya dan Kazu. Sebuah kata yang selama ini mencari pasangannya. Sebuah kata yang dahulu tidak mungkin diucapkannya. Namun hanya karena tatapan dan kata-kata yang selama ini keluar dari bibir Kazu….. membuatnya percaya dengan kata itu lagi.

Perlahan kaki – kaki panjang Kakashi melangkah ke pantai itu. Kenyamanan langsung menyerbu Hati Kakashi. Suara debur ombak semakin keras terdengar. Ia seperti mendengar lagu indah dari deburan ombak itu. Kakinya telah menyentuh putihnya pasir pantai. Ia menatap sekeliling garis pantai itu. Dan kemudian ia melihat wanita yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Berdebar hati Kakashi melihat Kazu sedang termenung duduk di pantai dengan ombak sesekali membelai kakinya.

Tanpa sadar kakashi melangkah mendekati Kazu, dan kini jarak mereka hanya tak lebih dari satu meter.  
"Kazu…."

ooooOOOOoooo

* * *

please review... butuh saran dan kritik... spam juga boleh asal membangun...

thank you for read and review...

i'll try to do the best

for silent readers i'm your fans.

for readers and reviwer

i more than fans...

sisisi ...

^_^v


End file.
